


Beast Master Reed

by LtJVega



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, DBH, Fantasy, Gavin Reed - Freeform, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Protective Upgraded Connor | RK900, RK900 - Freeform, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, detroit become human - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 02:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtJVega/pseuds/LtJVega





	Beast Master Reed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gv2oo_gavin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gv2oo_gavin/gifts).

In this world, you have many paths to walk. No one may cast an eye at you and judge your fate. A child born of poor wealth may become a gallant knight or warrior of the King's Empire; A soldier to be feared or a Hero to be praised. Those born to riches may lack the respect and honor their parent's worked for, and such become no more than a lost soul in the shadows of trees long rotten and haunted, where beasts of common and rare blood walk.

Anyone may try and walk alongside these creatures. Dragons, Horses, Griffons, Wild Cats, Wolves, Hybrids- If you share courage and a soul open enough to welcome another into your own, then you might be called a 'Beast Master'. Mounted on their partners, Beast Masters are often seen as nothing but mercenaries, doing labor for coin, following no side and relying on no one but themselves and their beast. Other's commit to the King, wear the armor and symbol of their Goddess and serve and a valued member of the armada. The most prized of Beast Masters being those who wear the matching Blood Bond's of their beats. Blood Bonds is a chosen item a jewelry; An earring, necklace, bracelet, ring, anklet, that is as one assumed, crested with a gem forged with both magic and blood of their partners- The blood of the human upon the beast, and vice versa. The wearer of such items have a deeper, stronger and more powerful connection to their beast, but the cost is high for both the creation of such jewelry, and the toll on both human and beast. Some cannot take it, and the items must be destroyed, others persevere and become some of the most elite and feared duos throughout the Empire and further. Yet one experience that makes the items so renowned, is their ability to shift the beasts with each new moon; if so choosing, the animals may take a human form so long as the moon is whole, but then of course, will forcibly be returned to their primal form when the moon continues its path...

~

"Um.. Beast Master, Sir?". Only his eyes shifted at the call of his title, steeled green eyes locking onto the only other person by the camp fire, staring at him in silence making the young man flinch.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, but, your earring. The rubies in it, they're glowing...". He lifted his left hand, thumbing the triple arrow point cuff pierced to the Helix crest of his left ear, momentarily snuffing out the gentle glow of the jewels before his hand returned to his lap and the Beast Master cracked a small smile.

"It's nothing to worry about. Just means Nines is dreaming about something." he answered calmly, tossing a few logs onto the fire sending a mirage of sparks crackling into the air. The boy's eyes shifted with the flare of light, looking through the flames to the sleeping, rare black saber, twice the size of a draught horse that only became visible for a moment in that bright light, it's own larger matching earring glistening for a fleeting moment.

"It can dream?"

"It?" The Beast Master growled, a warning glare cutting through the young man like a razor and he hesitated.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend"

"He, and yes. He can."

"I see. I'm sorry, I understand Beast Master's are close with their animals, you especially so, since you have the jewelry"

"Exactly, so watch your mouth"

"Yessir. Sorry sir" The boy mumbled, averting his gaze impishly before the Beast Master sighed, reaching back through one of his harness bags. After a few moments he had a small collection of items in hand; small bread loafs, some small winter vegetables and a pack of lightly salted meat. He carved the vegetables into smaller portions, skewering them to roast and char over the fire as he stuffed the dried meat into the waiting roll, the younger man's mouth watering as he swallowed thickly. Still in silence the Beat Master suddenly plucked the cooked vegetables from the flames and laid them in the roll, offering the hearty meal to the boy.

"Here, eat something then get some rest. We've got a lot of walking to do tomorrow and I'm not wasting daylight simply padding along". With a look of surprise still grasping his features, the younger man nodded and took the offered food, watching the Beast Master start to put together another roll for himself.

"Thank you, sir."

"And stop with the 'sir's. I'm not a noble or any kind of shit. I'm just a mercenary, kid. I got hired to find you and that's what I've done".

"But, my mother always taught me to respect my elders, especially Beast Masters" He replied sheepishly making the other huff around his first mouthful.

"Firstly, I'm not old. Second, I hate 'Beast Master' too. Third, your mother is a good person. She's spent nearly everything she had on idiot hunters to track you down and find you... She's lucky I happened to be in the right place at the right time". The boy looked guilty then, his eyes falling to his lap and the roll in his hands making the other man sigh when he got no words in response, "Gavin"

"What?"

"My name is Gavin, alright?"

"Thank you then, Gavin" The boy smiled and Gavin gave a weak smile back, soon continuing with his meal in peace as the boy did too. Gavin kept watch throughout most of the night as he usually did on such missions, only occasionally resting his eyes in a cat nap at best. He'd made breakfast by the time his charge had woken and was finishing up packing the last of their gear, only the bare minimum left to pack as the boy had his fill and they'd continue their trip back to the city. The Saber yawned loudly as he stretched, thick claws cutting into the ground beneath him as he woke and shook the night's chill from his fur, Gavin smiling fondly to himself as he chuckled, stroking the behemoth of an animal's fur.

"Good morning my boy... You sleep well, yes?" Gavin asked lovingly as he gently began strapping the light saddle and mounting harnesses to the cat's body. He chuffed deeply, a sweet and affectionate sound, that even though showed adoration, rumbled like thunder. Gavin smiled as he mimicked the sound, rubbing his head against the Saber's lowered muzzle to return the affection, stroking and scratching the thick jowls and neck of his partner, "I'm glad to hear it"

"Can you actually understand him?" The boy asked as he finished cleaning the bowl he'd eaten from, drying it carefully and returned the items to Gavin. Both the giant cat and Gavin looked at the boy, then to each other as Gavin took the bowl and utensils back, putting them away in one of the saddle pouches.

"Well... I've been with him since he was a young cub. I don't speak Saber though, if that's what you're asking" Gavin replied, continuing to affix the harnesses and light armour to the animal, the Saber watching Gavin calmly, lifting a leg to make it easier for strapping, "I understand his expressions and sounds after spending so many years with him. We've had to work hard for this bond, but Nines most definitely understands me better than I do him sometimes" Gavin smiled to himself, stroking Nines' side with a pat to put his paw back down.

"I see. When I've watched you interact the last few days and nights, it's just like you two have been having a conversation, like you and I now"

"After so long it feels that way to me too, but most of the time it is just common sense, like with any other cat- He's purring? He's happy. He's hissing? Stop playing with his toes while he's trying to sleep" Gavin smirked throwing himself up onto the high saddle, thighs coiled like he were ready to jump at any moment, almost like a jockey, "Ready to go?"

"Y-Yes. Do you think we'll make it back by tonight?"

"If we keep a steady but good pace? Even earlier, come on, your mother is worried.".

~

"Jory!"

"Momma!". Nines' paws thudded gently on the grass trail behind the young man. Jory sprinted up the small hill to a woman waiting outside a farm house just inside the walls of the empire, the relief in her tear fill eyes as she swallowed her son in her arms making Gavin smile gently beneath his hood. He remained astride Nines' back, the pair waiting a polite distance from the mother and son, giving them their moment together before she drew away to hold her son's cheeks and smiled at him tearfully, her attention then lifting to Gavin.

"Thank you. Thank you so much for finding him!"

"It was nothing. He was lucky the muggers that took him were smart enough to use him as a hostage rather than killing him." Gavin nodded politely, Nines releasing a calm and soft growl as he turned to pad away.

"W-Wait! I need to thank you- A-A reward!" She gasped getting to her feet, Nines stopping as Gavin peered back at her, watching the poor woman frantically search her apron like it held bounties untold.

"... Search your gown all you wish, I'm aware you have nothing left to give- You proclaimed so as you cried and begged for help through the streets that night..." Gavin replied gently, watching her fall still and silent, her eyes now flooded with shameful and guilty tears. "I wouldn't have taken a reward from you anyway... A mother shouldn't have to pay to hold her son again". Nines turned back around to face the trembling woman and now sniffling son, padding over calmly and laid down just as slowly, seeming to understand most people are terrified of his presence alone. Gavin slid from his saddle and shuffled through his bags approaching the woman and gently took her hand placing a small coin bag in her palm, and another sack of supplies in the son's, "Take this, you need it more than I do-"

"N-No! I can't-!"

"You can and you will" Gavin replied firmly, silencing her as tears bled from her eyes and Gavin carefully wrapped her fingers around the pouch of coins, "If you spend it wisely there should be enough there to supply both of you through the coming winter... If you want to help you mother and save some of that coin, learn to hunt properly and provide for her so she only needs to focus vegetables and stocks, yes?"

"Yessir..."

"I told you, I'm no sir... I'm just a mercenary" Gavin snuffed with a weak smile, squeezing the young man's shoulder tightly before looking at the woman and gave her kinder smile, drying her cheeks and kissed her brow, "Goddess watch you.."

"And you." She whimpered back as Gavin took a few small steps back then turned on his heel, the mother and son watching Gavin remount his Saber and the beast stood and padded away in silence. Gavin moved on into the city with his usual evening routine, collecting on a few small bounties he'd listed, handing over some game hunts for coin and lodged himself at an inn for the night.

"It's a silver extra for Beast Master's, I'm afraid", the owner shrugged as Gavin began stacking the coins in his hand, Nine's electric blue eyes glimmering in the fading daylight behind his rider, a subtle and unimpressed growl vibrating the man's chest.

"It's alright, Nines... There's no need" Gavin soothed, dropping the extra coin into the man's hand, the sharp hiss Nines spat making the man jump as Gavin smiled and stroked the cat's throat, "Come on... Let's get you comfortable". Nines growled softly again, Gavin walking at his partner's side into the Beast stables where other Beast Masters such as himself had penned their partners for their stay. All manners of creatures where already settled or being settled in the barn like construct; Wolves, Hybrids, Horses, other large Cats, Dragons, Bears- But Nines was the only Sabertooth. The few other riders untacking their mounts seemed to hush at the sight of Gavin and Nines, watching him walk unbridled and leisurely beside his rider and into one of the free pens. Gavin tried to ignore the prying eyes and curious whispers as he removed the leather packs, harnesses and saddle from his partner, hanging and stacking everything neatly on the hooks and shelving provided in the pen. "Just a brush tonight? We'll have tomorrow off, hm? Feel like a swim?" Gavin asked softly as he removed the last of the harnesses, Nines chuffing with a soft burr of agreement, shaking himself out now that he was free of the strapping, "Alright then. I'll get you some more bedding then get to work, yeah?". Gavin left the pen and collected another few bales of hay, effortlessly dragging them down to where Nines was scrapping and nudging at the pathetic amount of bedding, seeming to smile at the two extra bails. Gavin smiled as Nines 'helped', the giant cat tugging at the prism of hay, spitting the dried residue from his teeth awkwardly as Gavin helped floss the pieces out in the end.

"Interesting beast you got there". Gavin's ears twitched at the voice behind him but didn't stop grooming the giant cat laid calmly in his fresh bed, "Don't see many Sabers anymore, let alone black ones like him"

"There a point to this conversation? Or are you just here to tell me what I already know" Gavin replied flatly, brushing Nines' shoulders and back as his tail flicked slightly in warning.

"No- No... Just curious as where you got your hands on him, is all... Most go to breeders, or are brave enough to go wrangling a Wild Spirit, like me, I caught and tamed my Dragon across in the WraithPlains..."

_So you lured your beast into a trap and forced it's companionship for your personal gain, from a land native for Smuggler and Bandit beasts at that._

"That so..."

"Sure... So how'd you get your hands on something so, unique" the man asked, Gavin's attention still focused on Nines' fur as he groomed the obsidian coat. He didn't answer for a while, simply continuing to brush the sweat and dirt from Nines' fur while he felt the stranger's stare linger and intensify against his back, Nines' ever protective stare not once moving of the unknown person.

"I found him as a cub, simple as that" Gavin finally answered, and a long story short, it was in fact the truth.

"You found him. One of the rarest beasts known in history, and you found one while you were out on a stroll" The man snarled, his attitude clearly changing in his voice and Nines' tail flickered once more, Gavin simply continuing with his task, "I'm one for a short story but that's fucking taking the piss, and I don't much appreciate that"

"It's no business of mine whether you believe me or not. It becomes my business if you're stupid enough to step into this pen" Gavin replied curtly, slowly straightening off Nines' side and turned around, tossing the brush into the open saddlebag near-by, "You may have a Dragon, a Ghostback at that- fast and agile, in the air, that is, and it's now secured in its pen. You're on land and less than ten feet from an Ivory Sabertooth, by the time your beast breaks free to aid you, you'll well and truly be dead. I suggest you walk away before my boy gets a free feed-"

"You cocky fucking-" the man spat as he stepped forward, Nines' fur bristled as he snarled and on his feet in a heartbeat as Gavin hoisted up bareback onto his partner. Nines' claws flared into the ground beneath him, cracking the concrete beneath the hay. Nines let loose a bellowing roar, rattling the stable and sending the other beasts into a startled frenzy. Guards, riders and civilians all came rushing at the commotion. Riders sprinting to their partners to calm them- the Ghostback screeching as it slammed against the iron confines to try and reach its partner, Nines still growling and snarling fiercely as his pupils narrowed into slits.

"Beast Master! I order you to stand down!" A guardsman bellowed, his halberd raised at Gavin from behind the stranger, but Gavin didn't take his eyes of the man now regretting his action.

"This man threatened me, my partner reacted."

"I don't care-! Calm your Beast now or I will tranquilize it and take you both into custody!". Gavin glanced to the guards now, two of them ready with the standard tranquilizing darts notched into their crossbows. In a silent command, but a simple flex of Gavin's muscles Nines slowly lowered himself to the floor, although still growling as Gavin dismounted gently. The Inn owner rushed Gavin like a mad man, cramming Gavin's pay for the night back in his hand.

"Get out! You and your fucking cat! Don't come back!" He bellowed, Gavin simply sneering as he put the money away and collected his things, laying them over Nines instead of re-strapping him and left the scene behind him. There were other Inns in the city of course, but either were now full, or didn't accommodate for Beast Masters, leaving the pair heading back for the gates they'd come in only hours before.

"I'm sorry, Nines... Wanted to give you a nice bed to sleep in for your first day off in quite some time..." Gavin sighed after a while as he walked beside his partner, Nines nuzzling Gavin as lightly as he could as they walked, which still sent the man staggering with a chuckle as he corrected himself, "I know... I'll see if I can find us somewhere warm, hey?"

"Mr. Gavin, sir?". He stopped at the call, Nines peering across at the voice and both seemed surprised to see Jory only a few feet away, a sack over his shoulder and a pale in his free hand.

"Jory? Last minute errands for your mother?"

"Mm. Sack of flour and some water for the stew. Where are you headed, if I may ask?"

"Uhh... The woods, I guess" Gavin admitted almost sheepishly, Jory blinking at the answer before a smile spread across his face.

"If the Inn's are full, stay with us for the evening. Mother would say the same- I know she would"

"N-No. I can't, as graceful as Nines is most of the time, he has no spacial awareness in homes-". Nines hiss sharply and shoved Gavin hard, almost sending him toppling as the cat flattening his ears, grumbling low in his throat in irritation as Gavin got his footing again, "What?! Don't make that noise at me- it's true!"

"We have a barn for him, we've a few cows and a pair of horses, so if your partner doesn't mind a slight jump up to bed, he can have the loft, it would be big enough, plus then the chickens won't bother him for his fur" Jory smiled, Nines chuffing at the offer, purring loudly as he looked at the young man, ears perked and alert. Gavin sighed at the reaction, looking back into the dimming city streets then back to Nines, smiling in defeat as he stared at the purring behemoth.

"... So long as we're genuinely not intruding- and please, ask your mother first before we start helping ourselves". Jory grinned, a smile from ear to ear before nodding and quickly walked over and took the lead, guiding them the short trip back to the small farm where Gavin waited outside patiently beside Nines. It wasn't long at all, he watched the shadows dance across the walls inside before the woman swung her front door open in surprise, shocked to see Gavin outside again.

"He can stay, right mom? And his partner in the loft?" Jory confirmed shyly behind her, glancing between his mother and Gavin and she eventually smiled shyly, looking back at her son and nodded before looking back at Gavin.

"Of course... Any time he needs. This Beast Master doesn't need to ask for sanctuary in this home". Gavin hesitated but smiled softly and genuinely at her words, bowing slightly in respect before approaching the home.

"Thank you... It's an honor to be welcomed with such kindness" Gavin said softly as he put his personal bags down against the floor by a large, thick Zabuton cushion at a low table, a traditional kotatsu, a delicate blanket laid over the table to keep the heat of the small steam rock cage trapped beneath.

"You don't need to thank me... The debt I owe you can't ever be repaid." She smiled as Gavin returned back outside to his waiting partner, Nines purring softly as Gavin approached and followed Jory to the barn.

"Up here-" Jory waved from the high shelf, Nines chuffing and chirping a moment in intrigue, before a sudden overpowering rush of air sent the poor man tumbling as Nines launched onto the shelf only a few feet beside him. Gavin chuckled as he reached the top of the ladder, Nines already letting out low meows of contentment as he laid down.

"Yeah, he'll do that if you're not ready" Gavin smiled pulling the loosely secured bags and strapping from Nines, laying them out neatly and finished his grooming, Nines purring loudly as he rolled onto his back to let Gavin straddle him and brush his exposed chest and belly.

"It's incredible. I could only dream of being someone like you" Jory smiled as he sat up, dusting his clothes and watched the giant beast relax so contently, paws flopped happily as Gavin brushed away.

"It's not as glorious as the blokes at the bar make it out to be, Jory... Our life is dangerous, and the more beautiful or rare your partner- the greater target you become... People are afraid of us, for what we've done"

"You share something with a beautiful animal, I just don't understand-"

"Because not everyone can do it, and those of us that can, and succeed, now have a powerful weapon at our disposal" Gavin sighed, still grooming away, "That's why, to try and avoid as much scrutiny as possible, most of us just join the Empire. Fight for our king. If you wear the crest of the Goddess' Chosen you must be a good guy, right?"

"But most of the guards are jerks" Jory scoffed, leaning against one of the support pillars nearby and Gavin chuckled softly, moving on to brush Nines' legs, the giant cat spreading his toes as Gavin brushed between the pads of his feet.

"Don't let them hear you say that... And some aren't, maybe you should consider becoming a guard. It pays well enough, you could stay close to your mother, and might even pick up a girlfriend at work while you're at it". Jory scoffed at the last comment, Gavin smiling at the young man's blush. They fell silent at that, Gavin finishing his grooming as Nines stretched happily, purring loudly as he shuffled and made himself comfortable.

"Would you like me to fetch a quilt from the house? I don't want him to get cold" Jory asked as Gavin stroked Nines' head softly, a smile cracking up Gavin's cheek as he shook his head.

"No, thank you it's alright. He's well protected in these hay bales, he'll be alright" Gavin smiled as he stood, glancing around at the mismatched horseshoe of stacked bales.

"We don't have much at the moment, but if he's hungry, we have some fish mother bought from the market" Jory offered as Gavin began to move to the ladder, Nines' jeweled ear flicking as he curiously lifted his head.

"Op-! You said the magic word." Gavin smiled as Nines chuffed, eyes glowing with excitement as he sat up a little better.

"He's a fan of seafood?"

"Mhm. A fiend for it rather, but it can be expensive, so I often buy him fish as a treat. You're spoiling him" Gavin smiled and Nines simply purred as he shook his head to satisfy an itch.

"It's only Bass, so it wasn't that expensive. Is he okay with bones? I can get him the leg of a deer or something from the ice house" Jory shrugged and Gavin chuckled with a smile, patting the boy's back and started to move them away.

"That would be very kind of you, would you like my help?"

"Please, if you could mind the door for me- it's a little broken so sometimes it's hard to open again if it closes roughly" Jory explained now on his way down the ladder, Gavin following him and hummed in understanding. Gavin did as asked, holding the old door open and inspected the lock while Jory made quick work of getting Nines something to eat, burring as he came back out of the icehouse with a smile.

"You want to give it to him?"

"What?"

"You want to feed Nines? He's very gentle, don't worry you won't lose an arm" Gavin smiled before whistling sharply, Nines suddenly appearing out the barn's loft window with a thud as he connected with the ground. Nines loped over chuffing happily, sniffing the air and let a low and affection meow rumble in his throat as he smelt the hunk of meat in Jory's hands, the boy trembling nervously.

"He's not going to snatch it, right?"

"No no. He's got far better table manners than that. Just hold it up by the ends so he can see your hands are clear and he'll take it around the middle". Jory did as instructed and just as delicately as Gavin told him, Nines' jaws opened wide and he gently sank his teeth into the leg of flesh, taking it from Jory's hands and went to lay down somewhere comfortable to enjoy his meal. Jory was breathless but grinning wildly after the experience, turning to look up at Gavin who simply winked and nudged him along.

"There you two are, was something the matter?" Jory's mother asked with a soft smile, drying her hands on her apron as the two came back inside, shutting the door behind them.

"No, ma. Mr. Gavin was just letting me feed his beast"

"Partner" Gavin correct quickly and Jory nodded apologetically- again.

"Right- Right. Partner, sorry"

"And no 'Mr's either. Please, I am just Gavin" He sighed looking between the two of them, Jory smiling weakly as he looked at his mother and shrugged, the poor woman seeming to internally struggle with the request.

"I'll try, but it's force of habit, you understand"

"All too well, ma'am..." Gavin nodded before she offered for him to make himself comfortable at the small table. He removed his boots and a few strapping's of his light armour, setting everything aside neatly with his belonging, then sat on the free cushion and tucked the blanket over his lap and hands, smiling at the warmth. Both Jory and his mother smiled seeing Gavin settle, his azure eyes closing in contentment as he soaked in the warmth. The mother and son moved quietly about their home as they finished putting together their evening meal, Gavin's eyes fluttering open when he heard a cup clack down in front of him and saw both a hot pot of tea, or a cooled ale waiting at his setting. A large bowl of thick and hearty stew gently settled in front of him next, before Jory placed another small dish holding two fresh, still steaming bread rolls beside his stew. Gavin blinked seeing his portion was far larger than Jory's and his mother's, both also only having one roll each and the confusion and worry instantly furrowed his brows upward.

"What's wrong? You don't look please, have I- done something wrong?" She asked nervously and Gavin's eyes flared in shock, shaking his head abruptly.

"No-! Goddess no--! I just don't understand why you've given me so much, and starved yourselves. Please this is ridiculous" Gavin sighed looking between the other two at the table, "I mean no disrespect to you, my lady, but I can't accept this much food when you have so little to give"

"My mother always raised me to give respect and thanks where it is due, Beast Master. You spent three days looking for and tracking my son without so much as considering payment and even gifted us coin in return... In Goddess Ramera's name you stood where others cast judgment, or help in return for profit... That is not Love. That is poison and vile contempt among those who seek nobility with no honor to get there.". Gavin's eyes came off her shyly as he stared into his meal and sighed, but lifted his gaze when he heard her shuffle slightly, "Will you please honor my family by eating all I have to offer, and sleep under our roof until you and your companion are rested for your travels?". He gave her a weak and lopsided smile, nodding meekly which only made the woman smile shakily and nod back, Jory quick to dispel the tension, filling Gavin's cup with the hot tea, then his mother's, proudly and loudly boasting to his mother about Gavin's daring and quite terrifying rescue battle. They ate, talked and laughed warmly as they shared stories, the mother and son having far less than Gavin did to share, but they didn't mind. Jory took Gavin's things to the spare room, laying them neatly on the desk, while Gavin helped Jory's mother clean up, much to her displeasure.

"You can scowl at me all it pleases you. I have a cat for a best friend that like to bare his fangs at me when I brush too hard. You're going to have to try harder if you want to scare me" Gavin smiled as he carefully washed their bowls while she dried and set them aside, failing to hide the smile on her face.

"You're our guest, it should be my son standing where you are"

"You owe me nothing. Thank you for your hospitality" Gavin smiled with another small bow of his head, cleaning the final utensil and handed it to her. She took it with a small sigh and smiled sweetly, drying it carefully before Gavin helped her put everything away.

"Mr. Gavin? I put all your belongings in the spare room, I'm sorry if the room isn't as big as you'd like" Jory shrugged and Gavin simply shook his head as he approached the young man.

"It's not outside in the woods, it'll be fine, thank you" Gavin smiled, patting Jory's shoulder gently as he was shown to his room. Gavin made himself comfortable as he scribbled into his leatherback journal, looking up at the soft knock on the open door, surprised to see Jory's mother there with an extra fur blanket in her arms, "Ma'am?"

"Thidea..." She smiled weakly, Gavin sitting up slightly as she entered the room and gently laid the extra fur across the end of the bed.

"Miss Thidea" He corrected himself with an impish smile and she nodded, his head tilting softly, "After our lady Thidea? Goddess of Fertility?". She blushed and rolled her eyes sitting next to Gavin with a huff of laughter.

"Supposedly so, it's what my mother told me. My father was adamant that be my name, if I were a girl."

"You don't sound pleased" He commented, closing the journal and set it aside as she shrugged with a smile.

"Would you be? It puts an impression in men's minds and an expectation on a young woman, a cruel one, it would seem" she sighed and Gavin's features softened in understanding.

"I apologize, I meant no disrespect in asking. It suits you". She looked at him then and Gavin simply shrugged with a cheeky smirk, "Lady Thidea is portrayed as a woman who rivals her sister, our Goddess of Beauty... I feel her grace snuck out the back door while no one was looking...". Her cheeks reddened before an involuntary smile formed on her face as she stood from beside him.

"That's very sweet of you, Gavin"

"Lying to a Goddess will only see me punished, my lady." He shrugged, hands up in surrender as he smiled at her and she quickly and shyly escaped the glint in his eyes. The moment she was out of sight, his charmed features fell and he simply sighed tiredly, laying down and simply stared out the small window above the bed. Gavin tossed and turned for the better part of the night, it wasn't that he was cold or uncomfortable, he was too far away from Nines, and the gentle burn of his piercing told him Nines wasn't sleeping well either. Gavin crept out the house, both Jory and Thidea sound asleep as he moved through the home and outside silently. When Gavin stepped outside, he felt calmer but still not content, and the gentle billowing call Nines let out told Gavin the cat felt the same. He jogged across the property and into the barn, Nines already waiting, pacing and chuffing in distress at the edge of the loft as Gavin hushed him sweetly, "Nines- Nines-! I'm here. I'm here it's alright". The saber groaned a yowl as Gavin took to the ladder, heaving himself up it and Nines immediately pressed his face into Gavin's chest, hard. Be it a nightmare, the space between the barn and home, or simply missing Gavin, it was clear Nines wasn't going to sleep without his partner, and simply having his human hugging and stroking his fur as best he could, soothed the animal greatly. Nines chuffed softly, rubbing himself against Gavin, almost pushing him over several times, like the man had been missing for years making Gavin sigh in worry, gently moving over to the bed of hay and Nines was quick to make himself comfortable again, Gavin curling up into Nines' side to hold Nines' head in his lap as best he could, "What's wrong buddy? Too far away?" Gavin asked softly, another chuff as Nines slowly began to purr as Gavin stroked his head, "... You're such a big baby" Gavin smiled, Nines simply sighing contently as the purrs grew louder and both began to drift off to sleep.


End file.
